wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czerwoni Korsarze
Czerwoni Korsarze (ang. Red Corsairs) – banda Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu po dowództwem Hurona Bezwzględnego sformowana z ocalałych członków zakonu Astralnych Szponów i rozmaitych przeniewierców i renegatów. Działa na terenie sektora zwanego Strefą Wiru Chaosu, trudniąc się piractwem, napadając na kogo popadnie - czy to Imperium, czy Xenos czy też twory Chaosu, którego wyznają. thumb|Kolorystyka Czerwonych Korsarzy Historia Wojna o Badab Przez ponad trzysta lat zakon Astralnych Szponów stacjonował na krawędzi niezwykle niebezpiecznego rozszczepienia Osnowy znanego jako Wir Chaosu. Gdy nie przekazał on nakazanej próbki genoziarna do kontroli, rozpoczęto dochodzenie i wysłano Flotę Imperialną na planetę Badab, gdzie zakon stacjonował. W 901.M41 Mistrz Astralnych Szponów, Lufgt Huron, wydał rozkaz zniszczenia imperialnej floty, znajdującej się na orbicie. Zginęło ponad dwadzieścia trzy tysiące żołnierzy Imperium. Huron ogłosił się Tyranem planety i obwieścił, że system odłączył się od Imperium. Od tego momentu zaczyna się krwawy i okrutny konflikt zwany wojną o Badab. Po początkowych sukcesach, takich jak zniszczenie dwóch Imperialnych ekspedycji karnych w 902.M41 i 903.M41 oraz zdrady trzech zakonów Adeptus Astartes, Marines Chaosu zaczęli odnosić porażki i w końcu zostali zepchnięci ku swej ojczystej planecie, która została oblężona. W 912.M41 Huron został śmiertelnie raniony w wybuchu bomby termicznej pod koniec oblężenia Badabu, w trakcie walk toczonych we wnętrzu Pałacu Cierni. Członkowie Astralnych Szponów przysięgali do samej śmierci bronić Mistrza Zakonu i swego świata, ale kiedy zdali sobie sprawę, że Badab został utracony, a lojaliści wkrótce zatriumfują, przebili się przez imperialną blokadę na pokładach okrętów bojowych i uciekli. Oddaliwszy się od systemu Badab, zanurzyli się w Wir Chaosu, by zgubić ścigające ich statki Imperium. W ten sposób dołączyli do obcych, renegatów i heretyków, dla których Wir Chaosu stanowi kryjówkę przed siłami wiernymi Imperatorowi. Odtworzenie potęgi Po 8 dniach pełnych wysiłków konsyliarzy i zbrojmistrzów, mistrz zakonu Huron odzyskał przytomność i wydał rozkazy poszukiwania nowego świata do podboju. Połowa jego ciała musiała być praktycznie w całości zrekonstruowana za pomocą bioniki. Statek Astralnych Szponów wisiał w nieustannie przemieszczających się chmurach gazu i pyłu wypełniających Wir Chaosu. Dwunastego dnia Huron powstał i znów przywdział swój pancerz. Jego fanatyczni zwolennicy uznali to wyzdrowienie za cud, lecz jeśli był nim naprawdę, to z całą pewnością był to cud o mrocznym pochodzeniu. Ograniczone siły, jakimi dysponowały Astralne Szpony, okazały się wystarczające do opanowania pierwszej pirackiej twierdzy, na jaką natrafił. Przebywający w jej murach korsarze zostali w ciągu kilku godzin wymordowani. Ci, którzy ocaleli, przysięgli wierność Tyranowi i stali się jego niewolnikami. Mając pod swoją komendą większą liczbę statków i ludzi, znów mógł przystąpić do budowy imperium, które byłoby godne takiego władcy. Huron był coraz potężniejszy, w jego władaniu znalazło się pirackie imperium heretyków i renegatów. Jego siejący strach Kosmiczni Marines stali się Czerwonymi Korsarzami, nazwanymi tak od krwistoczerwonego koloru, którym zamalowali swe imperialne herby i symbole. Huronowi bardzo się to spodobało i od tego czasu wszyscy zbuntowani Kosmiczni Marines, którzy się do niego przyłączą, przyjmują ten kolor, na znak oddania zwierzchnikowi. Czerwoni Korsarze wyrośli na siłę militarną, z którą należy się liczyć. W mijających dziesięcioleciach ich ataki stawały się coraz częstsze i brutalniejsze. Jednocześnie rósł niepokój Inkwizycji, związany z faktem znikania pojedynczych Kosmicznych Marines - a niejednokrotnie i całych drużyn - którzy pojawiali się później w szeregach armii Hurona Bezwzględnego. W ostatnich latach statki transportowe przemieszczające się w pobliżu Wiru Chaosu zaczęły łączyć się w konwoje. Dziesiątki okrętów handlowych udających się w niebezpieczną podróż do światów takich jak Osada Morgana, Tarturga VI, Verkruz czy Zathatethus Olbrzymi, korzystają z eskorty zapewnianej przez Flotę Imperialną. Jest to duża przeszkoda dla Czerwonych Korsarzy. Atakujący przeniewiercy stali się dużo cierpliwsi, biorąc na cel jakiegoś marudera lub wykorzystując moment, gdy inne zagrożenie odciąga od konwoju okręty Floty Imperialnej. Jeśli atakiem dowodzi osobiście Huron, Czerwoni Korsarze działają dużo zuchwałej. Słyną z tego, że atakują dobrze chronione konwoje, wykorzystując przewagę prędkości i siły ognia, by zdobyć łup, zanim eskorta zdąży zareagować. Dzięki temu Czerwoni Korsarze stają się coraz potężniejsi, a imię Hurona Bezwzględnego w wielu sektorach wymawiane jest z bojaźnią. Organizacja Flota wojenna Huron Czarne Serce i jego Czerwoni Korsarze bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego potrzebują statków. Bez floty, buntownicy z Wiru Chaosu nie mogliby atakować Imperium ani unikać sił, które są przeciw nim wysyłane. Przede wszystkim potrzebują statków zdolnych do podróży międzygwiezdnych przez Osnowę - wraz z załogami do ich obsługi. Trzon floty Czerwonych Korsarzy stanowią starożytne okręty Astralnych Szponów, ale większość ich sił to niewielkie transportowce, naprędce przystosowane do warunków bojowych. Okrętem flagowym jest prawdopodobnie pancernik ich lidera Hurona Czarne Serce. Znajduje się w niej krążownik liniowy "Fenrisjański Wilk", który został zdobyty na zakonie Kosmicznych Wilków. Flota Czerwonych Korsarzy dokonuje częstych wypadów łupieżczych na konwoje w przelatujące w pobliżu Wiru Chaosu. Czasami zapuszcza się na granice imperium by ograbić i wymordować jakiś słabo broniony świat i złożyć ofiarę bóstwom chaosu. Wojska Początkowo banda składała się z ocalałych Gwiezdnych Szponów i ich sojuszników z czasów Wojny o Badab, z czasem w ich szeregach znalazło się wielu renegatów z innych zakonów. Raporty Inkwizycji mówią o licznych przypadkach zniknięć zarówno pojedynczych Marines jak i całych drużyn, które później widziano w szeregach Hurona Czarne Serce. Poza tym Czerwonych Korsarzy wspierają zwykli piraci i renegaci, wyznający Chaos. Znani Czerwoni Korsarze *Huron Bezwzględny – mistrz Czerwonych Korsarzy; *Garreon – wielki konsyliarz, znany jako „Trupiarz”; *Garlon Pożeracz Dusz – czarnoksiężnik chaosu; *Crassus – przywódca Berserkerów Khorna wśród Czerwonych Korsarzy; *Sartak – kronikarz; *Lothar – Kosmiczny Marine; Źródła *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 4ed.- str. 56- 58;'' *''Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 6ed.- str. 16, 58;'' *"W głąb Maelstromu". Kategoria:Bandy Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Czerwoni Korsarze Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Frakcje pirackie